In the current state of integrated circuit (IC) technology, an IC device will often be tested for defects to ensure the quality and reliability of the IC device. As part of such testing, the IC devices, also referred to as “devices under test” (DUT), may be subject to various test patterns and the DUT's response to the test patterns often under various operating conditions, may determine whether the DUT passes or fails the testing.
Often, the testing is performed by automatic test equipment (ATE) which may require pins to be actually inserted into the IC device. Such procedures can be time-consuming and expensive.
The description in this section is related art, and does not necessarily include information disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 37 C.F.R. 1.98. Unless specifically denoted as prior art, it is not admitted that any description of related art is prior art.